vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119127-archivos-cw-5-grs-phageblade
Content ---- They change based on main stat...Brutality means it'll go Assault, Tech .. will go Support power. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks for the update. Carbine tag is still broken btw. Is there any chance you could take a look at the slot efficiencies? You can't even cap out a red stat on the CW-5 Heavy Gun thanks to them, while the green slot has an absurdly good one (.58 if I recall correctly). It severely hurts the ability to make it an assault weapon, and makes any support heavy gun have weird stat weights. | |} ---- What does it mean? That with 1 schematic you are able to make support and/or assault weapons? | |} ---- Yes, just like you can with every other tier of weapons. | |} ---- ---- The heavy shoulders with focus regeneration is good for ... who used focus on heavy gear? warriors or engineers? probably none of them. Put them on the AH I am sure someone will buy it, just because it's a one-of-a-kind stat that you cannot find anywhere else!! I consider this a rare piece of gear! Wait... I have seen other useless gear in Wildstar. The heavy gloves with health regeneration can be good for tanking in case tanks have self-regenerating health that can crit, like life-steal or other similar one. I play a stalker, I am not sure about this. However, it seems another wasted stat. They stole those items from WoW. Shamans use medium gear, so they can't use them. Only a Paladin healer could benefit the most out of it, unless a Paladin tank uses heals that crit, but I doubt it. | |} ---- Are you sure about it ? Because i'm reading : "Landing a critical heal restores" and no "Landing a critical heal you" ... So i don't know if it's really good ... | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Thanks for this Statement. Unfortunately I read it AFTER I wondered why my claw still has SP. I invested around 10 platin to build this bugged weapon which is now totaly useless. Is there any possability to get the crafting mats back or get this weapon changed to correct state with 1141 AP? A fix would be a very nice x-mas present. Ticket is already written. Greetings, Sairai | |} ---- I mean that tanks can self-heal a bit (at least stalkers do, not sure about warriors and engineers), thus if the self heal crits, then the gloves will proc. | |} ---- I don't think you can ask for your mats back. Unless you are willing to savage it, but the mats you getting back might be minimal. When crafting, always look at AP and SP to see if you are crafting assault or support items. | |} ---- For everyone to know: I got my mats back. All of them. The claw was deleted by a GM. Many thanks to the support in this case! @Okilla: Of course, I know that it was my fail that the claw was crafted. And yes I didnt check the SP/AP stat before accepting, because it should be totaly self-evident, that the weapon has AP with only dd stats. This is default behavior for any crafted weapon in Wildstar! (Except Archivos, thanks to the bug). And think this way: If I would not have finished the crafting process, then the materials would rest in peace either. All materials are lost when you abort a crafting process except the power core. (There is a special and immutable power core in Archivos stuff, so you dont need one) I realy hope, that this bug is fixed soon. I like the stats and the look of CW5 Claws so much ~.~ Greetings, Sairai | |} ---- ---- It has already been confirmed as a bug. :) As for a fix, I don't have a solid ETA on that, but it is being worked on and hasn't been forgotten. - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- ----